


Teach Me How to Say Goodbye

by reallyraduniverse



Series: Kurt's Guardian Angel [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Nightangel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8948938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallyraduniverse/pseuds/reallyraduniverse
Summary: Warren doesn't know how to say goodbye.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself for this. I need the angst.  
> Sort of in Warren's point of view, to change it since most of my work is Kurt-centric. My poor sad birb…

Warren felt sick. He felt trapped, he couldn't hear a thing. He'd thought everything was fine. To his dismay, he was so, so wrong. He'd failed; failed himself, and Kurt's God. He was going to keep his lover safe, protect him from anything that might harm a single hair on Kurt's perfect head, but he'd failed to do so. The light and love of his life was fading. His Kurt was dying. 

He'd held Kurt tightly after Hank had fixed him up. Kurt had cried, the poor thing was in immense pain. But Warren had been there to quiet Kurt's pained cries, to soothe him and distract him from his pain and sorrow. He'd kissed away the tears. But it wasn't enough to help his lover. 

Kurt got to go back to the comfort of his room, but Warren just thought it was disgustingly sad. He thought Kurt was in no condition to be moved,but Hank and the professor thought it would be best for Kurt to go peacefully in a place he was familiar with. Of course, Warren would stay by Kurt's side until he was gone, and even then he wouldn't leave unless he had to. 

Friends visited Kurt. And Warren, too, since Warren stayed with everyone's favorite blue boy, keeping one arm wrapped protectively around Kurt's shaking shoulders.  For the most part, Kurt stayed cuddled up against his angel, pressing his warm face against Warren's chest or neck. Warren showered Kurt with kisses and affection, hoping to distract his love from the impending end. It didn't work.

And the day did come. Just a short week after Kurt had been injured, his time ran out. He'd woken up feeling too much pain, which just about killed Warren, knowing he couldn't do anything about it. So he held Kurt and told him he loved him and the he always will, he'll always love his precious Kurtie. But then the tears cand, and suddenly Warren was the one crying, Kurt was the one comforting. 

"Kurt, _Kurt_ … teach me- teach me how to say goodbye…" He sobbed, scaring Kurt. He'd never seen Warren this upset and it made him sad that he'd never see his angel's smile again.

"Warren, please don't forget… **__**_ich liebe dich, mein Engel."_

Kurt shifted, making himself comfortable in Warren's arms, and gave the angel a sweet peck on the lips.

"I love you, Kurt."

" _I love you too, Warren…_ "

And then, Kurt Wagner was gone.  

**Author's Note:**

> Next fic, I swear they'll get engaged or something sweet. Suggest some cute things, yeah?


End file.
